Outing With Friends Interrupted
by AnAverageGirl15
Summary: A normal get together with their friends is interrupted by the most horrible of people. Part 4 of The Shenny Chronicles


**A/N: Ugh. I love this fandom! It's so addicting and I just can't stay away I'm going to be hopping all around the place with this storyline. So nothing is in chronological order. And now let's get some hatin' on these paparazzi people. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, because if I did Sheldon and Penny would get together in like the next episode, but I digress.**

**Outing with Friends Interrupted**

Penny smiled at Raj's excited tone. He and Amy had just had their first baby only six months ago. Penny had to fly in from Paris, where she was promoting her new movie _Matters of the Heart_, to just make it. The whole group welcomed a very healthy baby boy, Vijay (or Jay for short), who was currently sitting on his dad's lap. Penny had been trying to get the group together and she's was thrilled to see that they could meet up on the first Saturday of October.

So they had all gathered together at the one place that was very missed by all of them, _The Cheesecake Factory._ It wasn't the one that they always went to since that one had moved, but Leonard had made the reservation at the one in L.A. Penny and Sheldon had arrived last, not wanting to draw any crowds to their friends. Now they were almost done with their meal.

Avery, who was sitting in Penny's lap, was talking animatedly with Matt, who was sitting next to Penny, about the newest thing her dad taught her, something about electromagnetic and mechanical energy. Penny ran her fingers through her daughter's auburn colored hair, when the waitress brought them their check. Penny waved her over and told everyone, "I've got it."

The guys started to protest, but she waved them off and said, "Consider this me starting to pay you all back for all the free dinners I've had off of you." They quieted slowly, still protesting a little, but they knew that it was a moot point. As the waitress brought over the receipt, Penny said, "We haven't had vintage game night in awhile, and I know it's not Friday, but why don't you guys come over to our house." She felt Sheldon perk up next to her a little at the idea, and she could see that all the guys loved the idea. Penny quickly added for the girls, "Plus, I still have to give you guys the gifts I got you while in Paris."

There were no arguments from anyone after that. Avery was happy to have her friends over to play with, since there weren't many three year olds that could relate to her. But Matt and Eve could at least talk about some of the more important things like science and physics, although she did like playing dress up. And she loved holding Jay, he was a lot of fun and he laughed at anything they did.

Avery pulled on her mom's sleeve and asked once she had her attention, "Mommy, can we play dress up in your room?"

Penny smiled at her as she said, "Sure honey. I'll pull something out for you when we get home."

Avery nodded before slipping off her lap and running over to Eve to tell her the good news. Penny could see Matt huff a little before Avery said something that made him perk up, which meant that Penny needed to talk Sheldon into letting Matt try on some of his helmets and other assorted outfits. She started to wrap her scarf around her neck while Sheldon pulled on his light jacket, "Sheldon, sweetie, Avery wants to play dress up when we get home." Sheldon nodded his head, letting her know that he was listening (long ago giving up trying to stop his daughter trying on all her mom's pretty clothes). Penny continued, "The thing is, that usually when they do that it's only her and Eve, but Matt's going to be there as well, and…"

Sheldon shook his head, "No."

Penny pouted a little as she put on her sunglasses. "Come on sweetie. Don't you remember how much fun you had when you were younger and you got one of your helmets or something? Matt will love that!"

Sheldon pursed his lips as he did remember those younger years (ten years ago) when he regularly went to the comic book store to get those collectables. He huffed softly, "I will only concede if I can pick out the ones he can touch."

Penny beamed up at him as she leaned in and kissed his cheek softly, "Thank you Sheldon. Matt's going to be very happy." Penny then turned around and called her daughter over.

Avery ran over to her, letting her mom help her into her sweater, as she asked, "Mommy, Matt was wonderin'…"

Penny kissed her cheek as she whispered, "Don't worry honey, I already talked to daddy and he said that he'll take some things out for Matt."

Avery smiled at her mom, wrapping her little arms around her neck in a hug. "Thank you mommy."

Penny hugged her back as she said, "You should go thank your daddy since they're his things."

Avery nodded her and took off to where Sheldon was waiting for them, wrapping her arms around his leg. Penny walked up to them as she watched Sheldon smile at their daughter, as she said to him, "Thank you daddy for letting Matt try on your cool costumes! I love you."

Sheldon brushed his hand through her hair as he told her, "I love you too, Avery."

Penny rubbed her hand up Sheldon's arm, before telling their daughter, "Okay honey, grab our hands. We're heading out to the car now."

Avery dutifully wrapped her tiny hands into her parents' hands as they met up with their friends in the lobby. Leonard called out, "We'll meet you over there!" Everyone waved goodbye heading toward the parking lot.

Unfortunately for Sheldon and Penny, the parking lot had been full when they got there so they had to park down the street. They were almost to their car, only a half more block to go, when the first of the paparazzi started coming up to them. Penny felt her hand tighten around Avery's as she whispered, "Sheldon."

Sheldon looked down at their daughter, who was completely oblivious to what was about to come, before he looked at Penny and said, "I know." He guided them to the store that was adjacent to them before looking back outside to see exactly how many were out there.

Penny knelt down and said, "Avery, why don't you let daddy carry you the rest of the way to the car."

Avery looked up at her parents confused, but she was never one to object to her dad holding her, so she shrugged her shoulders and lifted up her arms. Sheldon stooped down and picked her up easily as he said to Penny, "Let me have your scarf."

Penny immediately started taking it off as the first of the cameras started to flash through the glass windows, "Good idea." Thankfully, it was more of a stylish scarf than one to keep her warm, so it was wide enough for her to gently drape over Avery's head as she explained softly, "Honey, don't take this off okay. And hold onto your daddy."

Avery nodded her head, as she tightened her hold around her father's neck. She understood what was happening now. Her parents had explained it to her when they went to New York one time and a lot of people tried taking their pictures. Her mom had explained to her why they were taking their pictures and had asked if she wanted her pictures being taken. Avery hated getting her pictures taken by anyone except her parents or her uncles and aunts. She was picky that way and her parents tried every time to cover her up whenever these mean people tried to get it. And she could never control how scared she got when they started yelling. She hated yelling. Avery spoke softly as tears started to form in her hazel eyes, "Momma, I'm scared."

Penny felt something catch in her throat as she stroked her daughter's cheek, "Oh, I know sweetheart. But we're almost to the car. You just hold onto daddy, okay?"

Avery nodded slowly before burying her head into her dad's neck as she heard him whisper, "There, there, I've got you."

Penny picked up her purse before handing Sheldon the car keys, "I'm going to stay in the back with her."

Sheldon nodded as he took the keys. "That's a good idea." The store owner watched on in shock, her heart breaking a little for the little girl but awestruck to have a famous actress in her boutique, as Penny opened the door to an onslaught of flashing cameras. Sheldon quickly followed her as he wrapped his arm protectively around her back.

There were even a few men with video cameras and they started to shout, "Penelope! Where did you just come from? Any new movies you planning to do?"

But Penny ignored them like she did every time, as they pushed their way through the crowd. A few pedestrians stopped across the street to see what was happening, wondering what celebrity was only a few yards away. There was even a group of men just ahead of them, near their car, watching the scene.

Another man with a camera came to Sheldon's side, taking pictures left and right as he called out, "Penelope, come on let's see your daughter's face. Just one shot!" He then started to talk to Avery, "Hey, Avery, come on. It's just a few pictures."

Avery let out a small cry as she felt someone brush against her back and Sheldon just reacted. He twisted his body a little away from the cameraman that had not only talked to his daughter but touched her as well (and also touching himself in the process) and then told him angrily, "Don't talk to my daughter. You need to back away."

Avery tightened her hold around her dad as she whimpered, "Daddy, hurry."

The cameraman took _one_ step back before he started snapping pictures again. Penny growled angrily as she snapped, "You guys are scaring our daughter. Just leave us alone."

Thankfully, the group of men must have heard what was going on, because they started to push their way through the crowd of cameramen and started to shout, "Hey, back up! You heard the woman, your scaring her kid!"

The five men formed a small circle around Sheldon and Penny, effectively blocking anyone coming too close to them. Penny sighed slightly in relief. She hugged herself closer to Sheldon and nearly cried tears of joy when she heard their car doors unlock. Sheldon told the men that this was their car and Penny opened the door, climbing in over the car-seat and settling herself down as Sheldon lowered Avery into her car-seat.

However she whimpered again in fear. "No, daddy. Don't let me go."

Sheldon pressed his lips together tightly before saying softly, "Avery, your mom's right next to you. She's going to be sitting with you."

Avery then felt her mother taking off the scarf from around her head and back as her dad placed her in the seat. She looked at her mom with tear-filled eyes, "Momma!"

Penny brushed her fingers through Avery's hair as she tried to soothe her, "Oh I know honey, I know."

Sheldon had just finished buckling her in and looked at his wife, "Are you ready?"

Penny nodded her head and grabbed her scarf, holding it over her daughters right side so no one could see her through the door when Sheldon had to step back to close it. Cameras flashed for the two seconds it took for the door to close.

Sheldon closed it as gently as he could before turning to the five men that still were trying to block the paparazzi. "Thank you."

The one guy that had first stepped forward turned to him and said, "No problem. I've got a kid of my own, I understand."

Sheldon nodded his head as he walked around the car. He sighed heavily, raking his hand through his hair, before slipping into the driver's seat. As he adjusted the mirrors he heard Penny say, "It's alright honey, they can't take pictures of you anymore."

Avery sniffed softly before saying, "I don't like those mean people."

Sheldon just started to pull out of the space when he hear Penny begin to sing, "Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur."

Avery stopped her though as she sniffed and said, "Mommy you can only sing that if I'm sick. I'm not sick."

Penny smiled sadly at her as she brushed some of her hair behind her ear. "Being scared can be a kind of sick."

Sheldon heard Avery say softly, "Oh, okay."

He could just imagine Penny smiling at her as she started again, "Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur. Happy kitty, sleepy kitty, purr purr purr."

Sheldon watched Avery through his rearview mirror (at a red light of course) as she smiled at Penny and said softly with less tears in her eyes, "Thank you mommy."

Penny wrapped her scarf around Avery's neck and kissed her on the forehead. "You're welcome sweetheart."

Both Sheldon and Penny hoped that Avery would soon forget about this once they got home and she started to play with her friends.

**A/N2: I don't really like how I ended this but I couldn't really think of anything else to say for this one-shot. If anyone of you guys want to see anything just PM me or tell me in a review! I'll try to do what I can. Thanks so much for reading and please review.**


End file.
